This invention relates to an electronic signal processing system which generates a substantially noise free sine wave of amplitude and phase equal to the average amplitude and phase of an input alternating signal.
The types of noise or distortion which the present signal processing system eliminates or reduces include random (white) noise, pulse interference, amplitude and frequency modulation, and phase jitter. Various types of electronic devices, including frequency domain filters, have been constructed for the reduction of some or all of the aforementioned undesirable characteristics found in transmitted electronic signals. The present invention operates on an entirely different principle than such frequency domain filters.